


Warm Sun, Cold Tea

by Crowned_Ladybug



Series: Everyone Deserves a Second Chance (Marvelsepticeye AU) [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, M/M, just lots of happy feels all around to make up for Labyrinth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Ladybug/pseuds/Crowned_Ladybug
Summary: Jackie grumbles jokingly at that comment. “Shut up,” but Marvin laughs again, and he can’t help his smile either. He shuts his eyes and presses his face into Marvin’s neck, arms tightening around him. “I just…I love coming home to you.”





	Warm Sun, Cold Tea

The lock clicks quietly and the keys jingle as Jackie hangs them on the hook next to the door. His shoes fall into place next to his boots once he takes them off, and he thinks about how he should probably put those boots away already. Winter is already over, he hasn't needed them for a month now. Maybe tomorrow he'll actually remember to shove them back into the bottom of the drawer.

He picks the bag of groceries back up once he straightens himself again, and the flower poking out from the bag nods cheerfully with the movement. It's nothing special, just a red carnation, but a lady was selling carnations outside the store and Jackie thought he'd bring one home for Marvin as a gift.

He finds Marvin in the kitchen, back turned to the door as he makes himself tea, and busy humming along to the Ed Sheeran song playing on the radio. Jackie puts the groceries down on the table and proceeds to forget about them just watching Marvin for a moment.

This is what home really feels like, isn't it? Jackie thinks to himself. Not an empty apartment filled with plants to make it feel at least somewhat alive. No, it's this almost painfully familiar, peaceful feeling in his chest as he watches his boyfriend make tea, one hand loosely around the box of sugar cubes even though he doesn't need them any longer, humming along to a love song he may or may not already know by heart. Home is, apparently, the early-spring sunlight coming through the window and painting patterns onto the counter, and the notes and photos fixed on the fridge by colourful magnets. Home is this little apartment, too small for the two of them, but theirs nonetheless, because it really has become _theirs_ during the winter.

It's maybe a little overwhelming. But mostly it's just very comforting.

Marvin jumps a little and squeaks when Jackie comes up behind him and hugs him, chest pressing into his back. Jackie chuckles and doesn't let go, and Marvin doesn't mention it. He goes back to stirring his tea just as peacefully as before.

Jackie nuzzles his neck and sighs happily. "Hey."

"Hey," Marvin laughs, quiet and fond. "Did I miss something?"

For a moment, Jackie stops and thinks. "No?" he says, more of a question than a statement.

"Alright then," Marvin hums, smile evident in his voice. He raises his mug to his lips to taste the tea and grimaces when he finds it to be way too sweet. "You cheesy fuck."

Jackie grumbles jokingly at that comment. "Shut up," but Marvin laughs again, and he can't help his smile either. He shuts his eyes and presses his face into Marvin's neck, arms tightening around him. "I just...I love coming home to you."

Marvin swears he can feel his heart flutter. He lets out a small laugh, and his hand finds Jackie's over his stomach. "Told ya, cheesy," he teases, but he leans more into Jackie just for a moment. He's no good at being cheesy himself, but Jackie knows he appreciates it no matter how lame it is sometimes.

Jackie laughs and his breath tickles Marvin's neck. "Whatever, drink your tea before it gets cold."

"I'll drink my tea whenever I want to, don't tell me how to live my life," Marvin shoots back immediately and it makes Jackie laugh again, Marvin can feel his chest quivering against his back.

Slowly Jackie untangles himself from around Marvin to let him have his tea in peace, pressing a small kiss to his cheek before doing so. But as he moves way Marvin grabs his hand and pulls him back, and Jackie doesn't resist.

Marvin grins as he wraps his arms around Jackie, pulling him in close. "I love you, you big sap," he teases fondly before drawing Jackie into a kiss. He can feel Jackie smiling against his lips like the big dork he is, shuffling a little closer tentatively, and Marvin laughs when they finally pull apart.

"I brought you a flower, by the way," Jackie grins, still really close to Marvin and maybe possibly hoping for another kiss. He looks awfully happy with himself, his cheeks are a little flushed and his eyes are bright behind his glasses and he just looks really pretty.

Marvin hums and makes no effort to put distance between the two of them. "You know I can just magically make those appear, right?"

"Yeah, but that's not the same," Jackie leans in a little closer and his nose presses against Marvin's. "I wanted to be a good, cheesy boyfriend, okay?"

Marvin laughs, he pulls back a little but then leans his forehead against Jackie's, and he _laughs_. It's contagious and sweet and Jackie knows he would do pretty much anything just to make Marvin laugh. He presses a kiss to the corner of Marvin's mouth, but Marvin reacts by grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into another kiss. It doesn't last long, because they're both so giddy and full of laughter, and soon they're just giggling against each other's lips.

Yeah, that tea is probably going to end up running cold.


End file.
